Butterfly kisses
by SecretDestiny13
Summary: Did Tom have other plans besides killing Ginny?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or unfortunatly Tom Riddle-sigh-**

**KK this is a one shot please review cause i want to be critiqued so i may improve.**

**And if you like this you should check out my story snowkissed memories this oneshot may or may not become a chapter in that story...**

"A liquefied rainbow…"

Tom looked at Ginny with surprise, "Not dead yet?"

Ginny swallowed "No, not just yet"

"You know it won't hurt so much if you just give in" he stated it indifferently as though her pain meant little to him.

"I don't want to die." She said the words with a strength that surprised Tom.

"But all lesser creatures die my dear Ginny, it is a hard lesson we all must accept."

"I want my mum!"

"Do not worry Ginny; she will be with you soon. She shall be one of the first I kill. Will that make you feel better?" He asked her in such a way that you could tell the boy was indeed trying to comfort her.

When that did not seem to work he resorted to the smooth flattery that had lured her here in the first place. "You know I am quite glad you are not asleep just yet. It was getting exceedingly boring without you. I have grown used to hearing your thoughts. I enjoy the taste of your mind; it is rather good. I think I might actually miss your presence when you finally fall asleep."

"I won't sleep."

"And here we get to another point of dispute; I do not enjoy our arguments Ginny. You are well aware you can't win so why bother to disagree?"

"I won't sleep!" She had lost control over so many things. If she won one battle it would be this.

"You know what this reminds me of? Those nights when you were unable to find sleep.You would tell me you were just going to '_die'_ from sleepiness. And I would tell you about the butterflies and what would happen?"

"I would sleep." Ginny admitted

"Precisely."

Tom caught Ginny's eyes with his own and she suddenly became very sleepy. The pain she was feeling ebbed a little, darkness loomed over; like a vulture waiting to take her.

"Not yet, please." Ginny begged.

"Not yet?" Tom seemed to contemplate.

"I shall make a deal with you Ginny. I will not force you to sleep as long as you continue to amuse me."

Ginny nodded furiously.

"So what were you saying about rainbows?"

Ginny raised her hand meekly and pointed to the floor.

The colors were not the shadow of a rainbow (as might be seen after it rains)

The liquid really consisted of different colors embracing; becoming one and yet remaining separate at the same time.

"Oh you must be joking!" Tom appeared ecstatic.

"This only happens during a soul draining if… Ginny Weasley you are in love with me!" Tom began laughing.

"Oh Ginny, you really have proved to be a treasure. I could not have hoped for a more entertaining person to receive my diary!"

"I wish to ask you a favor."

Tom smiled, he had trained this girl well. When he had first spoken to her the girl had no manners. He had taken care of that.

"You may ask."

"Could you show me a butterfly?"

A wicked smile played on Tom's lips as a sudden idea sprang into his mind.

"Yes, I think that is indeed within the realms of possibilities, but first tell me what you have learned about butterflies.

Ginny began to recite in a dreamy tone.

"The butterflies are such fragile creatures. They are exotic in coloring and romantic in essence. They have little to no control over their lives. They flutter from one flower to another leaving little to no impact on the world; their lives are short lived but beautiful. Everyone admires such beauty, but…"

Ginny was suddenly finding it hard to speak, to breathe, to do anything but lay there and try not to let her eyes close.

"But such beauty is not meant to exist for long periods of time." Tom finished for her.

"Yes…" Ginny had to breath in-between words now, it had become near impossible for her to speak.

"Some live barely a day they close there eyes and never wake again. But some people preserve their beauty. You said they keep them in books.

"Indeed I did."

"I want to see"

"And you will. Did you know they also keep them in jars?

"No"

"Oh they do, to preserve them the butterfly must suffocate so it's beauty is perfectly intact."

Ginny looked horrified.

"Hmmm Ginny I have a problem;

I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together and I am not so sure I wish for it to end." He paused letting her take it in.

"All this talk of butterflies has given me an idea!"  
Ginny looked at him warily, his ideas never meant anything good.

"You are to become my butterfly."

Ginny looked confused.

"We have been bonded together Ginny." Tom began to explain."And I have the power to completely control your soul. And now I find out that you have let me into your heart as well-which is quite touching.

I shall preserve you until I can find an energy force to revive you."

"No!" Somehow Ginny found the energy to shout that.

"Oh but what happened to 'I don't want to die Tom!"

"No I don't want that, I don't mind dying really."

"Little butterfly did I never said you had a choice."  
As promised he waved his wand and a stream of butterflies covered Ginny. Suddenly it was impossible for her to breath.

"Goodnight my sweet butterfly."

The butterflies disappeared as suddenly as they had come.  
Tom looked over at her body smiling.  
Now all he had to do was deal with 'the boy who lived'

He sat besides Ginny and gave her what may or may not have been a kiss.For it was a soft and sweet and beautiful as say?

A butterfly.


End file.
